25 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-25 ; Comments *The programme features live music from the Reading Festival. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Lion Man: 'Wheel Up (12 inch)' (Intalektive) @ & *(China Drum Interview) *China Drum live: #Barrier #Simple #Meaning #Fall Into Place #Wuthering Heights #Down By The River :(JP: 'When I was listening to this next record at home during the week, I was having a bit of a disagreement with our William about something, and I was making a forceful point, as we fathers do, and he waited until I'd finished speaking, and he said to me, "For God's sake, Dad! Why do you have to exaggerate absolutely everything you say about anything?"') *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: 'Murderer (7 inch-Murderation)' (Yaga Yaga Prod) & *(Newsbeat) *Ligament: 'Rarely Voo (Split 7 inch with Space Bike)' (Ché Trading) :(JP: 'In the BBC van, as I say, of course, backstage at Reading, the turntable that I play that record on is so far away it's in a different parish, so if I sound slightly out of breath, it's because I've been rushing down to the other end of the van to put a record on the turntable.') *Richard Bartz: 'Untitled (EP-Style Wars EP)' (Kurbel) @ & *Solar Race live: #Not Here #One Day Out #Get Ahead #Skewiff :(JP: 'This is just about everybody in the world's favourite record at the moment.') *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's And Wizz (CD single)' (Island) :(JP: 'Now, if you live to be, I dunno, 70, 75 years old, and you're 20 now, that is going to be one of the records that you listen to when you're 70 and you say to yourself, "We had some truly great records when I was a kid." I mean, it is a truly majestic record, I think....I've not even heard the other side of it yet, because every time I put the CD into the machine, I keep playing that one over and over again.') *Auto Repeat: 'Needle Damage (12 inch-Auto Amerikanische Freundschaft Revisited Remixed)' (SSR) @ & *(Interview with Martin & Steve from Gene) *Stereolab: 'Pop Quiz (cassette - Reading Present 1995)' (Melody Maker) (Actually "The Extension Trip" - the error was Melody Maker's rather than Peel's. This version of "The Extension Trip" was also played in place of "Pop Quiz" in the 1995 Festive Fifty.) *Wynona Riders: 'Drowned (LP-JD Salinger)' (Lookout!) *Regulators: 'Top Gun (Spitfire Mix) (12 inch)' (Subversive) @ & *Five Darrens: 'Beggars And Priests (7 inch)' (Frug!) :(JP: 'I think you have to say that once again the highlight of the day at the Reading Festival, in spite of all the other extraordinary things that have gone on, was the performance by Hole. I was backstage when Courtney Love arrived, obviously the centre of attention. It was all American, in fact, backstage: the only thing you heard spoken was American. Courtney arrived in a London taxi...which was kind of a dramatic entrance to what you'd normally expect. I have to say when she got out of the taxi she was staggering slightly and sort of supported by security people...disappeared into a van somewhere, but then came back out and went onto the stage, and it was yet another, as with last year, another absolutely electrifying performance. The thing about Hole, as far as I'm concerned...they can be alarming, disconcerting, they can be embarrassing at times, but you want to see and hear every second of it.') *Hole live: & #Miss World #Sugar Coma #Penny Royal Tea #Credit #Babies #Doll Parts #Violet *Zion Train: 'Llanberis Pass (CD-Wonders Of The Natural World In Dub)' (Universal Egg) & *Cable live: #Sale Of The Century #Seventy #Oubliette #Hydra #(untitled) *Danny Amharic: '1990s (LP-Lion Roots Jungle)' (Lion Inc) LPLINC006 # & *Beck live #Pay No Mind #Loser #Asshole #Beercan #Jimmy Carter *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: 'Under Mi Sensi (7")' (Time 1 International) # & *Bowery Electric: 'Drift Away (CD-Bowery Electric)' (Kranky) & Tracks marked @ also vailable on File 2 Tracks marked # also available on File 3 Tracks marked & also available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-08-25 *2) Dat_091_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) Dat_093_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *4) 1995-08-xx Peel Show LE239 ;Length *1) 03:01:48 *2) 03:58:40 (from 03:35:45) *3) 04:03:55 (to 00:07:30) *4) 1:33:59 (from 28:10) ;Other *1) File created from CB088 and CB089 of the 500 Box. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 091 Dat 093 *4) Created from LE239 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1995 Lee Tape 239 ;Available *http://www.megaupload.com/?d=LGS6MKHX *2) 3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes